Nail Polish Necessities
by realizations
Summary: For the YJ Anon Meme.  Artemis knew, as soon as she agreed to the other's request, that there was no turning back. Artemis/M'gann friendship.


_~Edited July 27th, 2011~_

* * *

><p>It was unusually silent at the Cave today, Artemis noted in trepidation. She gingerly picked her way through the usual mess of random items strewn across the floor: a glove of Kid Flash's, various gadgets of Robin's, and, surprisingly, Aqualad's and Superboy's possessions as well. It was always a mess in the living spaces of the Cave. She rolled her eyes. <em>Boys<em>.

Despite her thoughts, Artemis flung her jacket carelessly across the couch and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water and perhaps a light snack-

The only warning she received was a loud squeak. With an obnoxious, wet _splat_, half-beaten egg drenched her face.

A yolk slipped off her face and splattered on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so sorry! I can't believe that happened again!" The blurry, yellow-obscured figure of Miss Martian floated into Artemis's soggy vision, looking horrified. "Uh, _hell-o_, M'gann! I should be more careful! Oh, Artemis, I'm really sorry!" Grimacing and taking the proffered paper towel, Artemis wiped her face clean.

"It's fine. I'll be able to get this out of my hair later," she half-groaned with another frown. M'gann looked incredibly guilty, hovering in the air anxiously.

"Are you sure?"

Artemis nodded. "Yeah." Her hair, sticky to the touch, was now starting to stiffen now from the drying egg. "I'll just shower later." It was then that she noticed. There was a conspicuous lack of snickering. "Where are the guys?"

Her teammate shrugged. "They went out with their mentors today. Even Superboy's out. He said something about training in the field with Black Canary."

"Just us and Red Tornado today?"

"Yup!" Cheerily, M'gann beamed, adding, "Since it's just us, we should totally have a girl's night out!"

"A girl's night out." Artemis could not keep the whole of a disbelieving note from seeping into her voice.

"Yeah! I've never been on one before, and I heard it was an Earth custom for teenage girls and, I mean, this would be a totally great way for us to get to know each other better, right?" M'gann's enthusiastic smile almost made Artemis want to say yes. _Almost_.

She pressed her lips together. "Sorry, M'gann. I don't really… Do that kind of stuff." Visibly wilting, M'gann floated back down to the yolk-splattered kitchen tile, black flats clicking dejectedly against the slippery floor.

"That's alright. If you don't want to, we can just stay here."

Artemis winced. Letting down M'gann was akin to kicking a puppy.

But a girl's night out-

Well, she did need to get out more. Leaving behind her friends at her old school had been painful. Transferring to Gotham Academy had been worse. Immediately an outsider to the immaculate and nitpicky socialites and socialettes who attended it, she hadn't had a fun night out with friends in forever.

(In fact, her only friend so far was a thirteen-year old by the name of Dick Grayson. Despite being the son of Bruce Wayne, he was surprisingly grounded and had introduced himself on her first day at school. And _he_ certainly was not going to take a night off to hang with her.)

"I guess… I guess it wouldn't hurt," the archer assented grudgingly. It wasn't like she was replacing her old friends, she reminded herself. Just making new ones.

M'gann's lips spread into a blinding grin. "That's great!" She rose into the air and twirled, clasping her hands together. "We're going to have so much fun tonight! I know exactly what we can do!"

"And that would be..?"

The other girl hummed thoughtfully. "Well, we could have a sleepover and go clothes shopping!" she exclaimed, starry-eyed. "Oh! And paint our nails! And get makeovers!" With each suggestion, her voice gained enthusiasm. Artemis sighed, disastrous images flickering through her mind at each suggestion. And yet, four disastrous words slipped out of her mouth.

"I guess that's fine."

If anything, the excited smile on M'gann's face just spread wider. "Great! Oh my gosh, Artemis. We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

><p>"No," Artemis muttered. Another disc flitted near her face. "No way." Then another. "We are <em>not<em> watching _Mean Girls_."

M'gann sighed. "Then what _do _you want to watch?"

Artemis crouched down, nudged the other girl aside and peered into the movie cabinet. She pushed aside Superboy's favorite disc; scratches marred the back so that it was nigh unreadable, showing up on the TV as static. She also rejected Wally's preferred DVD. It was a box set of episodes from some show. (She had tried watching it once and it hadn't made any sense. Aliens made of electromagnetic waves? What a geek.) Robin's favorite movies were somewhat amusing: Horton Hears a Who and the Tinkerbell series. Cute, but Artemis was not in the mood for rainbows and glitter and rose-tinted glasses. She pushed those stacks of movies aside as well, reaching the (empty) back of the cabinet with a disbelieving scowl.

"There's nothing to watch," she muttered flatly. M'gann frowned. "There should be one more…" Closing her eyes, the Martian swept the clutter of discs from the cabinet, leaving a sole, dusty movie.

"…The Jungle Book?"

"Isn't it a… Disney Classic?" Somehow, those dreaded words didn't sound clichéd and saccharine. They were palatable somehow, when not sugared in adult-to-child dumbspeak. And Artemis found herself agreeing.

"Sure."

She was rewarded with a blinding M'gann grin. "Great! I'll go make us some popcorn!" The girl swooped off in a great gust of air before Artemis could protest that Green Arrow had her on regimen. She sighed and pushed the disc into the player. Screw the regimen. She wanted butter.

As the movie started, every light dimmed and the Cave settled into a soothing sort of dusk, only illuminated by the single television screen. Artemis wiggled in between two pillows, sitting up straight. A dip in the couch. M'gann settled there, munching quietly. A small enamel bowl was placed in her hands; Artemis murmured a quiet thanks, eyes still focused lazily on the movie. The flickering screen was almost hypnotic, settling a blanket of languid camaraderie on the two. They sat silently, askew on opposite sides of the couch. Around them, the air seemed to condense.

Half an hour passed. It wasn't as bad as she thought, simply sitting with the other girl watching a cartoon boy gallivanting through the jungle. No, even when put that way, the experience was surprisingly calming. There were fewer things on her mind – less people to distance herself from. Less worry.

_Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife..._

An hour passed. The awkward silence had shifted into a more comfortable peace. It was easy, companionable. At some point, she had shifted, as had M'gann next to her, and both sat flush next to each other, Artemis's shoulder blade pressing into the Martian girl's back.

She found herself smiling slightly. This was… Actually nice. It was relaxing to be able to shed her caution and just enjoy some time with a friend. (Since when had she considered M'gann a friend?)

Glancing over, she could see M'gann staring, rapt. The Martian girl turned over to her, usual smile gracing her lips. Reflections of figures flashed quicksilver on her eyes.

"I'm glad that we decided to do this," she murmured.

Artemis nodded slightly. Her hushed voice was uncharacteristically relaxed. "…Me too." She was afraid to speak more, and shatter the small world they had created inside their glass-bauble living room. Three phrases flitted through her mind as a mantra. Nothing to worry about, no one to save, nothing to hide.

They didn't speak for the rest of the movie. That was okay. And for once, she was too.

* * *

><p>As M'gann had predicted, the movie night had lead to an actual sleepover. Both girls felt slightly tired and mostly lethargic lounging on the couch. They weren't in the mood to move at all, which had prompted M'gann to telekinetically bring them some blankets and pillows. They had set up "camp" on the floor. It had evolved quickly into a small canyon of blue plaid and gingham.<p>

The two lay there, both at a loss.

"What… do girls do at sleepovers?" M'gann asked rather hesitantly.

Artemis sat and thought. She was slightly afraid of what would happen should she tell the green-skinned girl. _Oh well. Here goes._

"Talk about hot guys. Gossip. You know, girly stuff."

In fact, M'gann didn't know. Artemis sighed, but said sigh was cut short when M'gann pulled out a magazine.

_Of course_ she was reading Seventeen to assimilate. _Of course_.

"Well, I've been perusing this magazine, and it's supposed to be for teenaged human girls. Do you… Want to read it with me?"

"Sure, I guess." Inside every teenage girl is an unabashed gossip and some very strong barriers of dignity, discretion, and mortification. Artemis stripped down her bona-fide Bastille of barriers and leaned in to look at the magazine herself.

M'gann flipped to a random page.

_**Recognized: Robin, B01. Recognized: Aqualad, B02. Recognized: Kid Flash, B03. Recognized: Superboy, B04.**_

The intercom rang out, slicing through the air of the Cave. Immediately, laughter and shouting floated down the hallway. Artemis almost groaned. It had been _nice _and _quiet_, but they were back.

"_You just don't get it, do you?" _Robin, almost jeering.

"_It's not me. It's you, my friend, who does not get it. Megan Fox is definitely the hottest-" _Kid Dork, _definitely_ jeering.

"_Who's Megan Fox?" _ Superboy, always clueless. M'gann's face took on a warm, gooey expression as his voice carried to her ears.

"_Hush. M'gann and Artemis were probably disturbed by us-" _And Aqualad. Thank god for one sane person around this place.

All four trooped into the living room.

"Hi guys!" chirped M'gann, as usual. Superboy grunted in hello, nodding at both girls. He took off for his room immediately afterwards.

"Hey, Miss M, Artemis," Robin greeted easily, raising a hand and smacking Wally. (Who was murmuring something about cooties, the imbecile.) Said redhead glared pointedly at Artemis, then glanced at M'gann, affectionate expression instantly flashing over his face.

"Hey, beautiful. Miss me while I was gone?" That earned him another smack, and an elbow in the ribcage to boot. Artemis smiled to herself in satisfaction. Always count on Robin to keep a dork in line.

"Dude-" Robin hissed. "Manners." He poked Kid Flash in the stomach. Kid Flash poked back. This soon escalated into a flurry of jabs. Ignoring them, Aqualad addressed the two girls.

"Good evening, M'gann, Artemis. I hope you were fine without us?"

"Yeah, especially good without Baywatch around." Artemis bit out, shooting acidic scowl towards the redhead. Aqualad just sighed.

"That is good. I am particularly tired from my training, so I am going to bed. Good night." He headed down the hallway to his room as well.

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, "Me and Rob are pretty beat up ourselves. G'night, beautiful. Oh, and Artemis? May the bedbugs bite."

Robin rolled his eyes, snagging the other's arm and yanking. "Come on, Casanova. Let's get some rest." M'gann watched their teammates' retreating backs for a while, before turning to Artemis with a small grin.

"So where were we again?" They glanced down, and as she saw the page, Artemis had an Idea.

"M'gann, how much experience do you have with painting nails?"

* * *

><p>Operation: Nail Polish was going according to plan. The plan, insofar, being to wait until the guys were asleep, and not much beyond that. The girls would be waiting a while.<p>

Artemis, nose buried in a fashion magazine, flipped a page with prim, freshly-manicured, magenta-colored fingers. Martian telekinesis could be incredibly delicate and discriminating, perfect for smooth, even coverage without smears. Who knew? M'gann herself lay facing the ceiling, green feet up in the air. She wore a look of utter concentration. A brush of goopy white slowly dabbed at her toes one final time and eased itself back into the bottle. As it twisted shut-

"_Yes_!" It rained displaced blankets and pillows as M'gann shot into the air. Her green toes wriggled in victory as she twirled, each sporting a tiny, detailed flower. A huge grin was on her face. "Artemis, look! I finished!" She giggled some more, before settling down on the blankets.

Artemis glanced up briefly, a small smile on her face.

"Careful they don't smear."

M'gann nodded, sighing happily. She glanced up. "Do you want me to do yours too?" It had taken two hours and fourteen toothpicks for her tiny daisies. Not to mention that the heady smell of acetone and polish was still hazy in the room.

"I'm good. Could you open a window? Thanks." Next to her, M'gann hummed tunelessly and turned to face her. Her red hair splashed across the blankets, red on green on blue.

Breaking the silence, "You know how I said I wanted a sister?"

"Mmhm."

"I wasn't lying. I really miss them."

Artemis glanced down, seeing a pair of hazel eyes focused on her. "I wouldn't know… I'm an only child." She murmured. "But I've never felt lonely…" No, her father's stern eyes and sharp reproaches had never left her _time_ for loneliness.

M'gann smiled again, but it was a dog-eared, weary smile different from her energized grins. "I used to want to get away from my siblings. All the time. But when you lose that feeling of constantly having other with you in your head, it's _empty_. And I just… Sometimes I want to go back." She glanced up at Artemis again. When the archer said nothing, she continued. "And then sometimes I feel like jumping in the air and screaming my freedom. But most of the times, I'm - I'm just glad."

"Why?"

"I have a team. I have..." Pink tinged her cheek, but she continued. "Never mind. And I'm glad that I've met you, too. Guys just don't understand sometimes." Artemis was silent, contemplative. She surprised herself when she spoke.

"You know, up until now, you always kind of annoyed me." The Martian's smile widened slightly. "But…" And here, Artemis hesitated. "You're okay. You're my friend." More than Miss Martian could guess. That first mission, everyone had just _accepted_ her without question. Well, besides Kid Flash. But it was still almost intoxicating, being able to laugh with people she had fought alongside – the flush of victory still fresh in everyone's mind, and celebrate with something akin to a _family_.

She grinned.

"I know that at sleepovers everyone does a little soul-searching and secret-sharing, but we're missing out on the hot guys part." And pulling a blanket over her shoulders, she scooted next to M'gann, who grinned back. They flipped open the magazine.

* * *

><p><em>Are they still up?<em> Artemis's voice echoed in both minds.

_Nope._ Cautiously, the archer poked her head through a crack in the door. Kid Flash and Robin were draped over each other on the top of Robin's bed, flashing screens of their game consoles still glowing faintly. They had fallen asleep playing videogames. Figures. The former snored loudly in the latter's ear. Good. Some background noise would help.

_M'gann, open the door._ Both crept in, darting into the shadow.

_They're totally asleep?_

Artemis sidled forward. She didn't dare breath. These were superhero _partners_ she was trying to sneak up on. Wally might sleep like a brick, but Robin was trained by the Bat-

He shifted to face her, glasses askew but still firmly on his face.

_Oh crap._

He shifted away. False alarm.

* * *

><p>(As Artemis breathed a silent sigh of relief, Robin snickered through his fingers. But she would never know.)<p>

* * *

><p><em>M'gann… Why don't you take these two and I'll cover Aqualad and Superboy down the hall<em>.

_Okay_!

And Artemis darted off, quick as an arrow. M'gann laughed silently. Her friend had such funny ideas. As she closed her eyes and concentrated, a bottle of nail polish rose off the floor and its pungent smell filled into the room.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be great in the morning!" M'gann giggled, perched precariously on the couch. Artemis, a satisfied look fixed on her face, nodded. Her head still buzzed slightly from the adrenaline.<p>

"They won't even know what hit 'em. Nice work on a job well done." They high-fived softly, identical conspiratorial grins on each face. Frowning, Artemis glanced down to her stomach, which was feeling noticeably empty.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starved."

"There's nothing in the refrigerator." M'gann murmured sheepishly.

"Let's go out."

"At three in the morning?"

Artemis shrugged in response. "McDonalds is fine."

The Martian sighed. "Let's just run down quickly to Happy Harbor."

* * *

><p>They left the fast food restaurant with full stomachs and satisfied grins, partially from having eaten, and partially from the incredulous look the cashier had given them for still being in uniform.<p>

The two prepared to head back up to Mount Justice, turning into a back alley.

No. Wait.

There was a faint crunch of gravel behind them –

Artemis whirled around to block the fist of a huge man; her bow did not so much as quiver under the crushing blow. The brute growled.

"What are you two little leaguelings doing out here all alone at this time of night?" He rumbled. Artemis shot him an icy glare. M'gann behind her shifted, face stony.

"Look. We could take you down right now, but that would be dignifying you with _effort_." Artemis's voice was caustic. She realized that she was exhausted and wanted to go _home_. This thug was in the way.

"Let's see you ladies in proper light."

The man smiled and struck a match. M'gann's eyes widened behind her. Pressing up urgently against her, Artemis could feel the other girl shudder violently. _Crap. No._

The man noticed her reaction, grinned.

He leaned in closer, another match struck and lit, flicking it at the Martian girl, who cried out, flinching away and huddling as far from the flame as possible.

_That's it._

Artemis leaped forward. She made contact with something so _solid_, it shook her. Armor? She leapt back from his retaliatory punch, mind racing. _Have I underestimated my enemy? _

_No. _

_Focus_.

Artemis shifted into a defensive stance, bow out in front of her.

He was charging.

But he wasn't charging at _her_.

Still disoriented, M'gann shrieked as he grabbed her, slamming her to the ground, flames close to her face. She grew limp. A ragdoll. The man smiled, turning to her. Panic. It flooded her throat, choking her. The walls of the alley twisted up around her.

"You move, she dies." He murmured, entire pack of matches very close to the lit flame. It teetered in and out of Artemis's panicked vision.

She hesitated. It was long enough.

Shoved into the wall, her head hit hard, rough brick. Stars danced across her vision. With a clatter, her bow fell to the pavement.

She could feel her wrists in an iron grip. His face inched closer to hers. _No. _A wave of panic and anger flooded her. Her foot lashed out to kick him, but glanced against something hard. He was definitely wearing armor under his dark clothes. _Crap, crap, CRAP. _

Struggling with all her strength, Artemis still wasn't able to push him away. _God, no._ Rage. Fear. Both fought for her full attention. Her ears buzzed. Artemis brought her head forward sharply, knocking against his, and sending a jarring pain through both skulls. Wincing, the brute growled and forcefully brought his lips to her cheek. Anger and disgust bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. _Oh god. That is so disgusting. I haven't even washed my face yet. _With renewed energy, she struggled, thrashed. Growling at him, she kicked against his body. _I hope you die from __**salmonella**__. _

And then there was something warm and wet against her cheek. His tongue_. _Tasting her, the filthy - Her vision throbbed red, with terror and fury. The bricks of the wall were digging into her her teeth, Artemis willed the crumpled figure of M'gann in the corner to _wake up, blast this creep to the next dimension, crush him under a pile of bricks… _

There was a choking sound. It was coming from Artemis's tormentor. His breath wheezed in with a painful rattling sound, warm on her cheek, and her wrists were suddenly free. She scrambled away, in between the thug and M'gann, snatched up her bow, aiming straight for his heart. It appeared she wouldn't need to shoot, though. The guy was reeling, staggering, and collapsed to the ground with a large, pained groan. Cold relief washed over her.

The police chose this moment to arrive. Wails of sirens surrounded the three, flashing lights throwing shadows across the alley walls. Three officers warily got out of their cars, relaxing somewhat upon seeing the guy incapacitated on the ground.

One of the officer's eyes widened. Rolling the man onto his back, the officer quickly pulled a syringe in a plastic baggie out of his back pocket; he opened the packet, jammed the needle into the guy's arm and pushed down the plunger hurriedly. Feeling the guy's pulse, he murmured something incoherent into his radio.

The other two strode over to her and M'gann.

"Are you with the Justice League?" Artemis nodded wearily, carefully cradling M'gann's body. The officer nodded.

"Thanks. We've been looking for a man of this description for a few days now." Noticing their disheveled state, "Would you like any help?" Artemis shook her head slowly.

"We'll be okay." _What happened to that guy? He was – We were – __**I was**__ - But he didn't._

As if he sensed her inner thoughts, the officer continued. "The man suffered from severe anaphylactic shock. He had an extreme allergic reaction to egg and has been sent off to the emergency room."

Her chest was tight. Her breath was heavy. Dead tired and hysterical, Artemis started laughing. It bubbled up from her throat in uncontrollable waves. She did not stop until she couldn't breathe any longer.

* * *

><p>They stumbled, leaning on each other, back into the Cave.<p>

_**Recognized: Miss Martian, B05. Recognized: Artemis, B07.**_

It had been a long walk back. M'gann had woken up halfway to the Cave. She apologized, shamed, for reacting so badly to the small flames, but Artemis didn't blame her. She shushed the weary girl instead and they both stumbled home.

The important thing is that they were both relatively fine.

Sighing, Artemis collapsed onto the blue plaid of her blanket. So did M'gann.

In all actuality, they were used to it. It was all a part of the job.

"You know, that we'd be in huge crap if it wasn't for that egg, earlier," she murmured. M'gann smiled tiredly in response and pulled a pillow towards herself. Artemis did the same.

They were out within minutes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the boys were up bright and early. Bright and early for teenagers, that is. Which is to say, about ten o' clock. Trudging into the living spaces, they paused, nonplussed. Both girls, slightly bruised and messy-haired, were dozing in a blanket-covered living room. Overnight, it had turned into a wonderland of cobalt.<p>

Then they paused again, looking down at their hands and feet, or more accurately, their nails.

A shriek sliced through the Cave.

"**Why did it have to be **_**pink**_?"

…

Fin.


End file.
